Vera the First Thunder
Description Vera has medium-length dirty blonde hair, pointed ears, and cold blue eyes, her skin is slightly pale but also shines in a way, she often wears fancy looking military garbs along with her trusted saber. Background Vera was born long ago, very long ago, 71 1E, as an elf she naturally had a long lifespan, the power of vis increased this lifespan as it does all granted its power, and then Jayurin gave her immortality. Needless to say, Vera has lived one of the longest known lives, her homeland long ago was known as The Forest of Avas, Avas being the name the elven cultures had for Lyona, they believed the center tree of the forest was Avas' home. Vera was born near the end of a war within Elvenkind, to be exact Vera is a Nox Elf or Dark Elf that was adopted by the Aestas Elves or Summer Elves, the summer elves were at war with the Nox Elves, they believed that Avas' was a false deity and that their deity Vas was the true creator of the world, Vas being the name given to Mal'Vasta, in truth this was a ploy by Mal'Vasta, on the astral plain more of a prank. But either way, it brought strife and war to the forest areas of a land far from Cindervale. Vera was 28 when the war ended, she had served during it, although she hadn't done anything to win the war she was given a commendation for the saving of her scouting party. With the war over the Aesta Military was retired as the Elven decrees state that no Elven race may actively employ a military or train one during times of peace. So with a passion for what she did, Vera joined the Hunters, a group of Aesta that explored the far regions of their forest charting new areas and defending their homeland from threats before they got close enough to be a problem. Vera was named First Hunter within a year, she was sent on a mission far from the Forest of Avas. As she traveled the strange land she came upon a forest like she'd never seen before, mud and water filled the ground and a seemingly everlasting rain fell upon it. As she traversed the swampy forest she came upon small lights whipping around, they seemed to spark with life, Vera followed the lights further into the forest, soon she had found dozens of them all swirling around an odd looking tree, once she got close to the tree they started to swirl and swirl around her before suddenly colliding into her body as lightning struck down knocking her out. When Vera awoke she discovered she had been granted the ability to control, generate and manipulate lightning. She had heard of the elven shamen but never anything like this, power flowed through her very veins and lightning heeded her call. When she returned to The Forest of Avas she has turned away, she was told her power was unnatural that she had been tainted by some kind of outside force. With her newfound power she left enraged, she would never know until many years later but as she left, full of rage, recently empowered with no real control, lightning had struck the forest, lightning that caused a great fire that crippled her race and took their home. From there she traveled the lands, working as a mercenary before meeting Jayurin, he welcomed her with open arms sharing that he as well had unique power, they worked together for years bringing up the Imperium of Koereth, for years she ignored his changing, it was only natural, live as long as they did and there was no way you'd come out the same as before. But at one point it was too much, sent to the Badlands to execute runaways? She couldn't handle what they had become, she felt like she was back home again, during the war only, this time, she was on the Nox Elves side. She left the Imperium intent on creating a force that could defend the weak from their grasp, and thus The Ironguard was created, later renamed to the Stratocracy of Ironguard when they became large enough to be considered a country. Will her militant rule she was focused on creating a better world than Jayurin, a world where everyone could be free. Category:Female Category:Ironguard Category:NPC